1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept provide a semiconductor device having through-silicon via (TSV) structures that enable back-grinding process monitoring, a method of fabricating the semiconductor device, a semiconductor device stack structure, and various electronic systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the demand for highly integrated, high-performance semiconductor devices, an integration technique capable of substantially vertically stacking semiconductor devices using through-silicon via (TSV) structures has been proposed.